The Tree in Hogsmade
by Iris Stardust
Summary: There was the tree in Hogsmade slightly away from the main street. Not many people noticed it but it was special tree for some people. First chapter is friendship between Lily and Severus while second is Lily & James.
1. Memories of the Tree

**The Tree in Hogsmade**

 _There was the tree in Hogsmade slightly away from the main street. Not many people noticed it but it was special tree for some people._

* * *

It was winter and snow was gently flowing. Snow covered the street. There were a lot of people in Hogsmade that day because students at Hogwarts were allowed to go there. The part of the village where tree was standing was almost empty however. There was only one person standing under the tree.

It was a girl who was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. Snowflakes were falling in her red hair and she was looking at the sky with her green eyes. Her name was Lily Evans.

That tree was very special for her. It was place that held many memories she had with her friend.

* * *

 _When the third year started she couldn't wait for the first Hogsmade trip. She heard so many stories from older students and read a lot about it. That's why she really wanted to see this awesome Village with her own eyes._

 _When that Saturday finally came she woke up very early. She planned to go with Mary and Alice but Severus asked her so she was going with him. When they ended up being in different houses she was at first worried that their friendship will disappear but they ended up still being friends and she was very glad for that._

 _The day with Severus was really fun. Lily loved Hogsmade the moment she saw it and they ended up going to every shop. When they got tired they planned to go to Three Broomsticks to rest but it was too full so they decided to find some other place. And at that moment Lily saw the tree and they went closer. Severus sat under it and asked Lily to join him._

 _She wasn't really sure at first, she was worried that it'll be to cold but in the end she sat next to him anyway. They were sitting there for a long time. They didn't really speak a lot the just watched the sky._

" _It's so beautiful here," Lily said. "I don't understand why no one else it's here. It's so nice that you'd expect that a lot of people would love it."_

" _I think it's fine that way," said Severus. "There is more space for us because of that."_

 _Lily smiled. "This could be our secret tree Sev. We should come here on every Hogsmade trip."_

 _Severus smiled and Lily noticed that it was very rare that she saw him actually smile. "I'm fine with it. So we are meeting here every Hogsmade trip?"_

* * *

And that's how this tree became special for them. They went there on almost every Hogmsade trip and something special happene every year. But as years went on they slowly started to grow apart. They didn't meet each other on their final Hogsmade trip in their fourth year and not on any in their fifth year. They both went to Hogsmade with their other friends and never together.

Lily started to notice how different Severus became. He started to become more and more like his Slytherin friends. Lily didn't like that but she still pretended that she didn't notice this. She really missed that boy who told her that she was a witch all those years ago. There were too many changes. She already grow apart from Petunia and now it seemed that the same thing is going to happen with her and Severus.

Because of all this she was very surprised when Severus asked her if they could meet at that tree. She was very happy about it. But now that she was standing there and waiting she started to get worried that he won't come. That's why she was very glad when Severus finally came.

They were quiet at first until Lily asked without moving her gaze from the sky: "How comes you wanted to meet me here?"

"Well... That is our secret tree right? It's where we promised each other that we'll go every Hogsmade trip," he said slightly uncomfortably.

"I know about that," said Lily moving slightly but still not looking at him. "I thought you were the one who forgot."

"I would never!" Severus said but it was still seen on his face that he was uncomfortable and also a bit afraid. "I would never forget something as important as this!"

"Is it really true though?" Lily asked. "I wouldn't be that sure about that, looking at how you were acting lately."

"Lily..." Severus said but he had no idea what to say while Lily finally looked at him. She was looking forward very much that they'll finally meet each other here again, but now that he actually came all those feelings of being unsure about what kind of person is her friend came out of her.

"I'm trying to be quiet about it. I pretend I don't notice anything. I always defend you when my friends ask me why am I even your friend. I still try to think of you as a person I met seven years ago." She paused a bit.

"Lily..." Severus tried to say again looking very afraid but she interrupted him. "I wish I could be sure that I'm right when I'm doing this. I wish I wouldn't need to be afraid and think that my friends could be right. Severus I noticed it. You changed so much in this year. Or maybe you finally showed your real self I never knew."

"You changed too," Severus said when he finally got over shock of Lily exploding. "You might don't realise it but you aren't same as you used to be either."

"That might be true. But at least I don't have that interest in dark arts," she said.

"Dark arts aren't used only for bad things. Studying about them can be for good purposes too," Severus tried defending himself.

"Good purposes? Like attacking other students? Sure that's good purpose," Lily said sarcastically. "I can really see now how good purpose those Slytherins you call friends have for using dark arts."

"You are the one saying. Your friends aren't any better when we speak about attacking other students," Severus said now getting slightly angry.

"At least none of them uses dark arts. And if you are talking about Potter and Black here – as I'm sure you are – you know very well they aren't my friends. And we already argued about that. I don't see any reason to do it again," said Lily.

"You started it," argued Severus.

"I didn't start talking about what your _or_ my friends do. I wanted to talk to you about what _you_ do. About _our_ friendship."

Severus looked at her again. His anger was again started to be replaced by fear. When he didn't say anything Lily continued.

"I don't want to be unsure. I want to know it. Are we friends or not? Are you person I can trust or not? "

She herself was afraid when she asked those questions. She was afraid of what answer she'll get. She was afraid of growing apart from another person with who she was close. But even though she was afraid she wanted to truth.

Severus didn't answer immediately. She was looking at Lily's eyes. Those green eyes he loved so much.

"I'll be with you," he said then. "I don't care if we have different friends or go separate ways, I'll always be your best friend."

Lily smiled. Those words made her very happy. She stepped closer to him. "You promise?" she asked.

Severus didn't hesitate. "I promise," he said.

* * *

 _But less than half year later that promise was broken._


	2. Confession under the Tree

As Lily Evans was getting ready for going to Hogsmade she wondered how comes people sometimes changes so much. If few years ago someone told her that she'll accept going on date with James Potter she would probably ask that person if he needs to see Madam Pomfrey or maybe even St Mungo's hospital. She wouldn't imagine ever saying yes to his question. But in last year James Potter seemed to grow up quite a lot and Lily had to admit she kind of grew to like him so she decided to finally give him chance.

She realised she is already late so she quickly ran out of her room to meet with James.

Day with James Potter was unexpectedly fun and Lily didn't regret finally saying yes to question if she'll go to date with him. Even though she already realised James wasn't that bad person she thought she was she didn't realise how nice he was actually. As they were walking she couldn't help thinking how cute his messy hair looks, even though she complained about his hair style for eyes and when he looked at her with his beautiful hazel eyes Lily got very strange feeling.

They started to walk in the street that wasn't as full as others when James suddenly said: "How about going there?"

Lily looked at direction in which James was showing and suddenly stopped. James was pointing at tree. But not any tree. It was _the_ tree. The tree that used to be special to her and Severus.

James noticed that she didn't look well. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Lily decided that she won't let going to that tree with James bothering her. After all she decided she won't regret not being Severus' friend anymore. She decided to take new step when person who was supposed to be her best friend called her 'mudblood'. That's why she said to James: "It's nothing. I like that tree."

James wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but they still went there. They were standing there for some time and all of memories came back to Lily. She was trying very hard to stop tears from falling.

James noticed it. "Something is wrong," he said and looked at Lily with serious look in his eyes.

"I already told you it's nothing," said Lily but it was obvious that she was lying.

"You can tell me Lily," he said. Lily looked at him. She didn't know why but when she was looking at him she really got feeling that she can trust him. And she ended up saying it. Something she never told to Mary, Alice, Remus or any of her other friends.

"This tree used to be very special to me and person who was my friend," Lily said. "We met there on every Hogsmade trip. Until our fifth year..." she stopped talking for a bit as memories started to fall in her mind.

James didn't interrupt her. When she was quite for long time however he said: "You are talking about Sni... Snape right?"

Lily didn't say anything but it was obvious that James was right. After few minutes of silence Lily said: "I always say that I don't mind about what happened. That I don't care about him at all. That we were already arguing a lot and it was obvious that we won't be able to stay friends for long time. But I still miss him. But not him the way his now. That's not person I met when I was nine. I miss him for who his was before we started to go to Hogwarts."

She wasn't sure why she said all of this too James Potter. Before only place where she said (or actually wrote) those feelings was her diary. But now she told all of her worries about that to James person. Last person she would expect.

James didn't say anything. He hated Severus Snape and he was very angry that he hurt Lily so much. He soon realised that he might feel something for Lily too and that might be one of reasons he disliked him so much. But at that moment he didn't care about those feelings as his love for Lily was much bigger than his hatred toward Snape.

He went closer to Lily and hugged her. That surprised her very much but she didn't move. Slowly tears started to fall and neither of them said anything. Those were feelings that could be understood without words.

They didn't know for how long they were standing there that way until Lily said: "Thank you James."

Two of them went apart and James was in conflict. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know what was this tree to you. I just saw this tree and know that here is place where I have to ask you this important question. But I'm not sure if this is right moment for asking you this."

Lily was surprised as she looked at him. What was so important thing to ask that he felt he shouldn't do at that moment?

"It's fine," Lily say. "You can ask me anything you want. The past don't bother me anymore. I think I just need someone to who I could tell my real feelings. I'm not sure why was that you though. You just seemed like I can trust you." She blushed at last words.

James looked at Lily still thinking if moment is right but then he decided to do it. After all it was her who said he can ask her anything.

"Lily," he said looking straight in her beautiful green eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Question slightly surprised her. She thought about what would her reaction to that question be few years ago. But now... Well she wasn't exactly sure. She certainly felt something towards James Potter lately. But what was it?

After few moments of silence Lily smiled and gave answer her younger self would never imagine: "Yes."

Before they realised what they are doing, not sure which one was first they kissed each other. As they went apart they were both quiet but smiles on their faces told everything.

Lily noticed big black dog hiding behind bush. It seemed very happy and was quickly moving its tail. But she was sure that she was just imagining it. There is no way that this giant black dog would understand what they were talking about, right?


End file.
